


Wonderwall

by Katsuki_or_Katsudon



Category: Oasis (Band), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, song request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_or_Katsudon/pseuds/Katsuki_or_Katsudon
Summary: Hey, this is my first work here so I don't exactly know what I am doing.This is a One-Shot based on Oasis's song Wonderwall. Don't forget to give me feedback, it's always good to know how I can improve my writing. Hope you enjoy it!





	Wonderwall

Today is gonna be the day  
That they’re gonna throw it back to you.

I walked out of Yuuri’s parent’s house and headed to the ice rink, alone, Yuuri texted me earlier saying he was already there.

 

As I walked in started to think about Yuuri, and the way he made me feel. When I was with him I felt kinda sick of my stomach but in a good way; I could feel my heart twisting and my smile growing every time someone said his name.

 

I knew that I liked him, I’ve since we met after the last Grand Prix.

 

Of course I wanted to tell him, I wouldn’t have problem if it was any other person but Yuuri was different, it feels just different with him.

 

I have to tell him,no I need to tell him how I feel.

 

By now you should’ve realized what you gotta do.

 

Silence leads to nothing, if I don’t tell him he may get someone soon, but what if he already has someone? What if he just doesn’t feel the same way?.

 

This could change his life either in a positive or negative way.

 

I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

 

I don’t think there’s anybody who feels the way I feel about him, Yuuri is the first thing I think about in the morning when I wake up and the last before I fall asleep.

 

I don’t think I could live without him, in so little time I got so used to be around him and I wish I could be the rest of my life with him.

 

Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your eyes is out.

 

But even if Yuuri does not have someone there’s a chance that he’ll l still reject me.

 

I know he has been hurt before, what if he thinks I am like the guys he dated before? How do I prove him that my feelings are real?

 

I don’t wanna hurt him, I don’t want him thinking I am taking average of the situation.

 

I’m sure you heard it all before but you never really had doubt.

 

Yuuri told me he had been very imprudent with the whole dating thing. He never thought people, especially the ones who said they loved him, would hurt him.

 

He trusted too easily and was a easy prey to boys, so he’d rather not date anymore.

 

Quitting the possibility of end up in that miserable situation again and that’s why he was single.

 

I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

 

I remember the night he told me that, Yuuri looked so beautiful under the light of the moon.

 

We were just going back from practice when he told me he wanted to show me a place.

 

He lead me to a park not too far from his house.

 

“I used to play here all the time when I was a child” Yuuri said as we both sat down on a bench. A beautiful smile adorning his face. I smiled just from seeing him so happy over a square of dirt.

 

He opened his heart that night, telling me things about his childhood and things that he claimed he had been keeping for himself.

 

“See? I told you I trust too quickly” He laughed.  
“It’s not going to be a problem with me Yuuri. Your secrets are my secrets, I promise”

 

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

 

I know I want to be with Yuuri, I want to take care of him; I want to protect him; I want to love him.

 

But it’s not as easy as it seems. Relationships are not easy, and win Yuuri’s heart was not going to be easy either.

 

But I know that if I only had one chance I would do all I can to make sure our relationship worked out.

 

I just need the chance.

 

There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how.

 

If I could just open my mouth and let all of my feelings out.

 

If I could only tell Yuuri how I feel without feeling like I am gonna throw up.  
If only life was that easy.

 

Because maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you’re my Wonderwall

 

Reaching the ice rink, I opened the door and made my way to the ice, guessing that Yuuri was there.

 

As I thought there he was, practicing his routine. I watched as he skated, he looked so into it.  
Noticing that I was there he waved and skated his way toward me.

 

“Hello Viktor!” Yuuri said cheerfully.

 

We chatted for a bit before he was back in the middle of the ice.  
After a while I decided to finish for today, Yuuri nodded and went to get dressed.  
When Yuuri was done he walked up to me. “Viktor should we go home?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Actually Yuuri I wanted to talk with you.. ”  
“ What is it Viktor? ” He looked confused now.

 

C'mon say it Viktor, this is your chance.

 

“I..” why aren’t you saying it?

 

I sighed, “I am going to stay here for a bit. You can head back, you must be tired” I finally said, cursing myself mentally.

 

“Ah okay, bye then Viktor” Yuuri said waving before grabbing his things and heading to the front door.

 

Today was going to be the day but they’ll never throw it back to you

 

Idiot, that’s what I am a idiot.  
I could’ve said Yuuri what I wanted but I didn’t and now I lost my chance.  
I thought I had enough guts to finally declare my love to Yuuri, but apparently I was wrong.

 

I take a lot out of someone to do it, I applaud any one who could make it in the first try.  
I just hope I do it before it is too late.

 

By now you should’ve realized what you’re not to do

 

As I lay in my bed that night, I started to think about what could’ve happened if I hasn’t freezed back then.  
What if Yuuri said he felt the same way, we could be together now. Holding each other.

 

I could kiss him whenever I felt like it.

 

I imagine our life together, marring him someday, I’ve always wanted to settle down and form a family.  
I imagine living the rest of our lives together.

 

But I could only imagine.  
Damn if only I was less of a coward.

 

I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

 

I think I could be good for Yuuri.  
I know there’s no one else who could treat him the way I would treat him.

 

Take care of him the way I would.

 

Love him the way I love him.

 

There’s just no one who can compite with my feelings towards Yuuri.

 

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

 

I know relationships aren’t easy, I also know that not all relationships are the same.  
And if all the problems were done after both parts admitted their feelings life would be a children’s game.

 

Love was a dangerous yet beautiful risk, you both could live happily ever after or you could ended up with a heartbreak; or hurting the person you love.  
But as they say, life without risks is wasting life.

 

There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how.

 

I wanted to say all these things to Yuuri, and let him decide whether he said yes or no, it was his decision.

 

I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you’re my Wonderwall

 

I think one of the main things that make me fall for Yuuri were that he makes me feel like I’m home.

 

He has a warm aura and the sweetest personality. He made me feel loved, a feeling I haven’t experienced in a long time.

 

I admit when I first came in here I was looking just for some inspiration, but what I found was much more than just that I learned how to live and how to love, two things that were long forgotten in my busy life.

 

I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one who saves me  
You’re gonna be the one that saves me  
You’re gonna be the one who saves me

 

All I can do for now is kept living in that fantasy and have patience until the day comes.


End file.
